The present invention relates to pre-setting of printing machines in general and to pre-setting the register in printing machines in particular, especially in photogravure printing machines.
In changing a photogravure printing machine for a new production run, a set-up time of about 20 minutes to one hour is normally required, with an additional 20 minutes being required before production is resumed. A waste of about 2 to 3000 meters of printing web or paper can be produced during the set-up process. In view of the capital costs of the machine, set-up time is relatively expensive. Moreover, the cost of the waste paper is not negligble. Therefore, it would be highly desirable to shorten the time required to resume full production between one production run and the next. The printing cylinders may be completely unbalanced after new printing cylinders are put in place and a not inconsiderable portion of the set-up time is spent in readjusting the register of the printing cylinders in such a manner that a control system can thereafter ensure registration. Heretofore, the individual adjustment elements were moved in accordance with a visual impression in such a manner that at least reasonably registered prints were obtained. This procedure naturally takes considerable time.